Qchan's sick :
by Kitsune Maxwell1
Summary: A little kawaii fluffy shounen-ai 3x4 story, Quatre's sick and Trowa's taking care of him, very cute, R&R please.


Disclaimer: Dont own gundam wing (*sniffles*) I own nothing but my brain and my muse, right Katie? Katie: Right! So yea, nu sueing allowed.  
  
Warnings: nothing really, bit of shounen-ai, PURE fluff, some typos here and there, it's just a kawaii little one shot that i felt like doing one day when i was bored, enjoy!  
  
"Trowa? Trowaaaa!!! Trowa-chan c'mere" Quatre moaned from the bed room, it had been snowing the day before and Quatre had been out playing in it with reckless abandon, needless to say (A/N or not, you hentais :p) he had caught a cold.  
  
Trowa sighed and got up, he promised Quatre that he'd be at his every beck and call during his time of illness, (not that he wasnt when his angel was healthy, but anywho), and walked into the bedroom that they shared.  
  
"Yes little one?"  
  
"I'm bored, and lonely and and and.............. can you carry me downstairs and let me lay on the couch in front of the fire?" Quatre asked  
  
" Of course I can, honey" Trowa said with a slight smile, then he walked over to the bed and picked Quatre up, blankets and all and carried him downstairs.  
  
"Am I too heavy?" Quatre asked, snuggling into Trowa's arms, knowing full well what the answer would be.  
  
"Please, you barely weight anything, if I didnt know better I would think that I'm just carrying blankets." He smiled as Quatre giggled, then frowned as his koi's giggles turned into a coughing fit.  
  
"I'm gonna make you some soup for that cough, okay my angel?" Trowa said as he layed Quatre down and made him comfy.  
  
"Okie." Quatre said and gave a weak smile and a sniffle. He got cozy and watched some TV while there were clicks and clangs in the kitchen which indicated that Trowa was busying himself with the task of cooking. Lucky for him all that time in the circus with Catherine gave him a chace to learn how to cook a simple bowl of soup, he burnt the hell out of everything else, Quatre mainly did all the cooking.  
  
A few minutes later Trowa came out carrying a tray with a steamy bowl of soup on it.  
  
"Here you go hun" He exclaimed and sat on the floor infront of Quatre. "Lemme feed you?"  
  
Quatre giggled and nodded happily, Duo may say that Trowa is as, if not more quiet than Heero, and that may be so, but around Quatre, Trowa was perfectly happy to talk his kawaii little ear off.  
  
Trowa smiled and dipped the spoon into the soup and offered it to Quatre, who took the mouth full, chewing slightly and then he swallowed (A/N oi again with you hentais thinking your naughty thoughts, shame on you ^-^). "Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Trowa this is delicous!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it Q-chan" Trowa replied and continued to feed Quatre, occasionally stealing bites, until it was gone. Trowa got up and put the dishes into the sink, the walked back out.  
  
"So baby, whacha wanna do?" He asked pushing back a stray lock of golden hair.  
  
"Umm can we s-, oh wait never mind..." Quatre said with a sigh  
  
"No, tell me what, your wish is my comand"  
  
"I was gonna ask if we could snuggle, but I dont want you to get sick"  
  
"Quatre, honey, please. If I'm gonna get sick, then I'm gonna get sick, wheather we snuggle or not, with all those icky germs got while I was stealing bits of your soup" Trowa teased, "and besides I rather be able to snuggle with you and get sick, then having to wait aaaaaaaalllllllllllll that time for you to get better before I get to snuggle you."  
  
Quatre grined a huge, happy, desert angel grin and opened up the blankets for Trowa. Trowa climbed on top of Quatre , and then snuggled along his side, leaving one long leg drapped over him, he wrapped his arms around the one he considered to be his angel, his only love for all time, and held him close, buring his head into the crook of his neck.  
  
Quatre sighed happily, not believing that the Gods had be kind enough to send him such a lovely person to be with forever, and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Koi?" Trowa mumled, dozing off himself.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I cant breathe through my nose"  
  
"Heh, told ya so"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aishiteru Trowa"  
  
"Aishiteru" *sniffle* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Owari!  
  
Kawaii ne? ^.^ I'm amazed that my ADD held off long enough to write the whole thing, it's weird, iI originallywanted to be mainly a 1x2 writer, but i've only put up 3x4 ones so far, oh well.  
  
Katie: Get to the point Kitsune.  
  
okay okay, anywho please R&R. *grumps at ebil muse*  
  
Katie: What? You havent read any lemons lately, and i'm suffering from extreme YWS  
  
YWS? what's that?  
  
Katie: Yaoi Withdrawl Syndrom  
  
-.- okay okay I get the point *wonders off*  
  
(You may feel free to use the term YWS if you want, 'cuzz i dont know if i invented it or not *smiles*) 


End file.
